Human Phobia
by centon4good
Summary: Randy is an only child living with his mother. After being raped when he was younger it caused him to fear any human contact, including his mother. Now in a new neighbor hood he meets John someone he soon fall head over heels in love with but will his fear come between them or can he overcome it.
1. Chapter 1

Randy was unpacking his boxes in his room when he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him jump.

John stepped back "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

Randy pulled the headphones out of his ear. "Who are you?"

"Um my name is John and I live next door. Your mother told me to see if you needed help unpacking and if you were hungry." John said looking down.

"Sorry." Randy said.

John stuck his hands in his pockets. "I was calling you but with the headphones I guess you couldn't hear me, I'm John." He said holding out his hand.

Randy started at his hand then at John's face. "Randy, nice to meet you."

John lowered his hand. "Should we go then?" He stepped to the side.

Keeping his distance he walked out of the room. John slowly following him from behind.

**OOO**

"What kind of stuff do people do around here for fun?" Randy asked. They were sitting at the kitchen table eating while their parents talked.

John sighed "Not much but there's a movie theater and some cool hangouts for teens. I think you'll like it here Randy."

Randy looked down. "How are the kids at school?"

John smiled "The kinds there are cool. I mean Woods High is very strict on that. I'm gay and I don't get harassed at all but no one really does."

Randy stopped eating and looked up and John. "You're gay?"

John nodded "Yeah, is that a problem?"

Looking back down Randy smiled. "No"

John was about to say something else but he heard his mother calling him. "I got to go but I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Yeah see you tomorrow." Randy said watching him leave.

"He's cute." Randy's mother said entering the room.

Randy blushed "Mom"

She smiled "So are you ready for school tomorrow?"

Randy shrugged "Yeah I guess but I'm still a little nervous."

His mom sighed "You don't have to be but I'm here if you need anything."

Randy smiled "Thanks mom." She smiled and placed a hand on Randy's hand but he quickly snatched it away. Seeing the hurt look in his mother's eyes he looked down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay." She said. "You go finish unpacking."

Randy got up and went up to his room. Sitting on his bed he tried to shut out the painful memories of his younger years.

**OOO**

Randy got out of his mothers car and headed inside the school. The halls were crowded with kids and that made him nervous. He started to breathe quicker and quicker and felt all the people close in around him. He spotted the boys bathroom and ran inside. Glad to be alone he rested his hands against the sink and tried to calm down.

John entered the bathroom and saw Randy. He walked up to him and touched his arm.

Randy jumped away. "Don't touch me!" He yelled.

John held up his hands. "Sorry I just wanted to see if you were okay."

Randy was still breathing hard. "I'm fine I just don't like being touched."

John nodded "Okay I'm sorry."

There stood there in silence until John heard the bell rang. "Man we're going to be late for class."

Randy pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "I don't know where to go, will you help me?"

John took the paper from Randy. "Yeah come on."

**OOO **

After showing Randy to his classes he walked him back to his first period class. "You think you can remember where to go?"

Randy nodded "Yeah thanks and I'm sorry about before."

"It's okay." John said "Do you want to meet up before lunch?"

"I'd like that." Randy said smiling.

**OOO**

**Lunchroom**

"So how is your day so far?" John asked.

"Okay" Randy said "The work was a little harder but it's still good."

John smiled and looked down. "I don't mean to pry but why don't you like being touched?"

Randy stopped eating and looked up at John. "I don't mean anything by it John it just happens sometimes."

"Why?" John asked.

Randy looked back down. "Can we not talk about it anymore?"

"Sorry." John said just as his friends sat down at the table. "Hey guys."

Randy looked around and soon felt like he was suffocating. He quickly got up. "I have to go." He said picking up his tray and walking off.

Before John could say anything Randy was gone. He looked around at his friends who were staring at him. "What?"

"Who was that?" Cody asked.

John smiled "This new guy named Randy. I asked him if he wanted to eat lunch together."

Justin smiled "Did you ask him out yet?"

"No" John said "I was just being friendly because he's my neighbor and-"

"You think he's hot?" Cody said.

"Will you shut up?" John yelled "Yes he's cute but I don't think I'm his type."

"Oh please." Justin said. "You're everyone's type."

John smiled "If you're into me Justin just say so?"

Justin chuckled "I didn't mean me but other people."

"Yeah but I just don't think he's into me like that." John said. "Now can we please just drop it?"

**OOO**

**Later that night**

Randy was watching TV in the living room when his mother walked in. "Hey, how was your first day?"

Randy smiled "It was alright. John showed me around and he was really nice to me."

His mother smiled "You know what I think, I think you like him." She said walking off.

Randy looked down "I think you're right." He said to himself.

**A/N Next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

"No stop…it huts" Randy mumbled in his sleep. "Please stop!" He yelled. He jumped up, sweating and panting. Looking around he saw that he was in his room. He got up and went to the bathroom. When he went back to his room he saw that it was almost three in the morning. He sat on the edge of his bed and buried his face in his hands. He started shaking all over his body.

His mother who was asleep down the hall suddenly jumped up. She got up and went to her son's room. When she got there she saw Randy sitting on the floor in the corner with his knees pulled to his chest. His whole body was shaking violently. "Randy?" She said slowly walking up to him. She knelt down in front of him. "Hey sweetie it's okay." She said. "Look at me baby you have to breathe."

Randy looked up at his mother but still couldn't stop shaking.

"He's not here anymore. Randy he's not going to hurt you, you're safe." She said in a soothing voice. "Everything is going to be okay just breathe."

Randy closed his eyes and his shaking soon died down alone with his breathing. He opened his eyes and looked at his mother. "I'm okay."

His mother sat across from him. "What happened?"

Randy's knees were still pulled to his chest. "I had another nightmare."

She looked down because all she wanted to do was hold her son in her arms but she knew what would happen if she did. All she could do was talk to him.

"I'm sorry I woke you." Randy said.

"It's okay baby." His mother said.

"You can go back to sleep." Randy said "I'm not all that tired anymore." He stood up.

"Are you sure?" His mother said getting up.

Randy nodded "Yeah."

His mother walked toward the door but she looked back at her son. "I love you Randy."

"I love you too." Randy said smiling. Once his mother was gone he sat at his computer and stared at his bed across the room. He sat there until his alarm clock went off at six. Sighing he got and got ready for school.

**OOO**

John pulled into the school parking lot. He jumped when someone knocked on his window. He looked over and saw Justin smiling at him. He reached over and unlocked the door. "You scared me."

Justin climbed into the truck. "Sorry."

"What's going on?" John asked.

"Me and the guys are going to hang out after school. Do you want in?" Justin said going through John's truck.

John sighed "I was going to ask Randy if he wanted to hang out." He said getting out of the car.

"What?" Justin said following him. "I thought you didn't think he was into you."

"I'm just asking him if he wants to hang out." John said. "Just as friends."

Justin jogged up behind him. "Awe come on dude it's obvious you like him."

John smiled and stopped walking. "Okay I like him."

Justin smiled "Well here is your chance because here he comes." He said running off.

John turned to see Randy walking his way with his head down. He took a deep breath and walked up to him. "Randy?"

Randy looked up at him. "Oh hey."

"Are you okay?" John asked. "You look tired."

Randy sighed "I didn't get much sleep last night."

John looked down "Um I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school. I mean if you're not doing anything."

Randy smiled "Are you asking me out?"

"Just as friends." John said quickly.

"Of course." Randy said looking down at his feet.

"We better get to class." John said.

**OOO**

**After school**

"So where are we going?" Randy asked. He was standing outside of John's car.

"This cool food joint not far from here." John looked at Randy from inside the car. "It's okay Randy I'm not going to hurt you."

Randy stared at John a minute then got in the car. "Sorry."

John smiled "It's okay."

**OOO**

John pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant.

"Maggie's food joint." Randy said looking out the window.

John smiled "It's not as bad as it looks." He took off his seatbelt and got out of the car.

Randy tried to unbuckle himself but it would budge. "Hey I'm stuck." He started to panic.

John opened the door and placed a hand on Randy's leg. "It's okay Randy." He said. "I'm sorry I forgot the seatbelt gets stuck sometimes."

Randy looked at John and started to calm down.

John moved his hand and unbuckled the seatbelt. "See you're okay." He said.

Randy sighed "No it's okay."

John looked down and saw that his hand was still on Randy's leg. "Sorry I know you don't like being touched."

Randy looked down and saw John's hand on his leg. For the first time he wasn't scared that someone was touching him. "It's fine."

John removed his hand. "Do you still want to go in, I can take you home?"

Randy shook his head "I still want to go with you."

John smiled "Then let's go."

**OOO**

John and Randy were seated near the back of the restaurant.

"John can I ask you something?" Randy asked.

"Sure." John said.

Randy looked down "Why did you ask me out?"

John cleared his throat. "I kind of like you and I wanted to get to know you more."

"The reason I don't like being touched was because when I was younger I was raped by my father." Randy said looking John in the eyes.

John froze. "God I'm so sorry."

Randy closed his eyes. "You're the only person I ever told. I feel like I can be myself around you and I feel like I can tell you anything." He smiled "Is that weird?"

John shook his head. "No it's not."

Randy nodded and opened his eyes. "Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't" John said. "I promise."

Randy smiled "Thank you."

"Afternoon boys what can I get you." A woman said standing by their table.

**OOO**

John pulled up into his driveway later that day.

"I had a great time with you john." Randy said.

"Me too." John said "Maybe we can do it again sometime."

Randy nodded "I'd like that." He looked out the window. "I better go." He reached into the backseat and got his book bag. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said getting out of the car.

John watched him until he went inside then he got out and went into his own house.

**OOO**

Randy's mother wasn't home from work so he went up to his room. He dropped his bookbag on the floor and laid down on his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about John, no matter how hard he tried. Even though he wasn't trying that hard.

**A/N Next chapter will be up soon. **


End file.
